cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaller Racer
Status:K.I.A Alliance: Republic Rank: Captian Jaller Racer was trained by the best like Jango Fett. He was born to Kala Racer and Squadleader Racer on Kamino He has been a very dangerous solider. He was supposed to lead Nova Corp. Love life Jaller has fell in love with Raxxum soon to be Raxxum Racer they have been married for a couple of months. But they broke up jaller is still heartbroken but he has move on but at the moment he secretly still loves raxxum. Battle of the academy As Jaller Woke up one morning he went to check on his dad, Racer, he was gone just then Jaller knew something was wrong. He found Racer and then he Ghost, Cold and Rax went to go train. After they were done they came out. Racer appeared and drew a red lightsaber. Jaller reached for his lightsaber--Racer forced him down. Jaller then proceeded to duel Racer and get him down. He threw his Dad threw the windows and then Racer stole Jallers move Dark Star Galaxy Explosion. When the smoke cleared Racer was gone. Jaller 's base was destroyed. Becoming a Senator Jaller had Just Completed Order66 When The Jedi Council Arrived and asked Jaller was he Worthy of Becoming a Jedi senator Jaller was so Suprised He almost fainted. But he accpeted the offer to Become a senator And a jedi General. Kamino Attack Kamino attack jaller and Racer had just got done fixing their ship when the alarm sounded jaller his dad cold ghost and rax sprung into action just then they saw a over a thousand sith at their base jaller grabed his pistol and lightsaber cold took a sniper spot racer grab his rifle and rax drew a saber they all had 100 siths on them jaller was stabbing like crazy cold was sniping keeping the sith out they were almost done when darth maul came. jaller dueled maul and killed him the sith disappeared The UNA Legion Jaller Has Left The UNSC Legion To Form UNA (United Nation Army) He Was Really Setting Out On His Own. Jaller And His Army Had Just Got Finished Trainning When Two Sith Spys Posing As Clones Were Talking. They then attacked him. But Jaller took out his gun. But to late. they shot him. Jaller was then severly wounded The Battle Of Mustafar Jaller Turbo Racer Cold The Admiral Rax And Kord And Jaller Jr And Field Marine Walker Had Just Did Their Misson For The Day. Just As They Were Gonna Rest Jaller Heard a Loud Noise Jaller Got Up Pistol In Tow And All. Rax And The Gang Followed Close Behind Jaller. Then Out Of Now Were BOOM!!!! A Sick Thud Of A Trando Tackling Jaller. Jaller And The Trando Were Going Head To Head But There Were More. Jaller Grapped His Knife Stabbed The Trando So Far In the neck his head Almost Popped Off .Jaller Then Kept Stabbing Until He Knew The Trando Was Dead Sniper Misson Jalller And The Marines Got A Report From The OGA Army That Death Watch Were Heading their way Clone Trainning Camp When Jaller Was Back At Camp He Was Told By His Officers He Was Just Like Hard Case Willing to do Anything for the good of his team. Clone Commander Brion Graulshrieker noted Jedi General Mace Windu that Jaller was a very effective clone. Category:Male Characters Category:Republic UNSCNA Airborn Unit Category:Leader Category:Republic Una Grand Spartans Category:Republic UNSCA Armed Forces Category:The Braver squad Category:Republic Navy Seal Forces Category:General Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Captain Category:Nova Corp Category:Clone Troopers